Lost In Another World
by zackayu
Summary: Summary: Rukia was a jounin ninja from Konohagakure when she was alive, now a shinigami fuku taichou of Ichigo's division 15 of hollows, during the Vandenreich invasion on seireitei, was forced to face Juhabach. But during their clash, she was sent to another world. Middle Earth. What will become of our female shinigami? Read and find out! Review please ;)
1. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

a/n: I do not own bleach or lotr! Ooc! Read and review ;)

Rukia struggled to open her eyes but was found it hard as the sun was shining ever so brightly upon her that she was forced to cover her eyes with her hands and slowly open them. Once adjusted to daylight, Rukia slowly sit up straight, scanning her surroundings. _Where am I?_ but it wasn't only her surroundings that took her surprise, her attire, she wasn't wearing her shinigami hakama.

Instead she was adorn with a dark blue shirt with a snowflake plastered on her back. Her sleeves were until just below her elbow with shuriken's and kunai's tucked neatly in them, hidden. Her shirt fell down til just below her chest and left her abdomen bare with inner nettings which covered her whole top, including her arms. She was wearing a black skirt and leggings that had red outlines. She was now wearing light but metal combat boots that had blades in their sole ready to pop when needed. She had daggers clinging to her thighs, beneath her skirt and throwing knives in her boots. Her hip held a belt with pouches with different items. Poison needles, syringes, some medicinal herbs, explosive charms and protection talismans. She had a slightly bigger pouch which held a first aid kit just above her butt. And instead of its usual spot on her hip, her Sode No Shirayuki was clasp on her back tightly indicating it's firm stay there.

She clenched her gloved fists slowly as she registered everything. _This is exactly what I wore when I was a jounin in Konohagakure! And I still have my powers as a shinigami. Seems like I'm a ninja shinigami now. That sounds so corny!_ _I look not more than 16 years of age_

_**I can't help but agree Rukia. **_

_Shirayuki! Oh thank god you're here! Mind telling me where I am?_

_**You're in another world doi! Sometimes Rukia, you are just as dumb as Ichigo! **_Her inner hollow spat at the obvious. Rukia, sometime after the rescue of Inoue, she decided to have Urahara train her to have an inner hollow just like he did with Ichigo. She was depressed about being weak and wasn't able to fight at the same level with Ichigo. Hence after achieving her hollow, she went to find the vaizards and proved to them that Ichigo wasn't the only genius with talent. She had downed him far longer than he ever could. This of course was a secret.

_Gee really Hana( A/N: her hollow's name is Shirohana. Kinda fitting eh xD) I didn't realize that! Thanks for pointing it out! _She retorted which earned a scoff from her hollow.

_**If you both are done now I suggest you listen. During the clash with Juhabach, I think something went wrong and we were transported here. But that isn't the only thing. When Hana and you were unconscious I felt a presence. When I questioned him, he did not say anything but only showed me memories of this place. And what is to come in their future.**_

At that, Shirayuki played the memories of this world that was shared to her a moment ago to Rukia. They were now in a different world called Middle Earth. They were in a war between an evil lord called Sauron against all race of men, dwarves and elves. Seems like this world had all the fairytales living here. Rukia was imagining Inoue talking about the elves' ears and their gorgeous looks. And all the war was but for one ring.

When the memories stopped, Rukia was deep in thought. _It seems that kami has a different destiny waiting for us girls._

_**So it seems. If we were to help, let's first find this Gandalf. I don't think he is difficult to convince despite his almost similar image to yamamoto soutaichou. Except he has hair on his head.**_

_**What?! We're going to help the good guys?! Aww can't we be the evil guys for once! And and let me loose *sob***_

Hana was whining and continuously whining which was soon blocked out from the zanpakuto and queen as they continued they're conversation.

_If the memories serve us right, this guy likes to go to Shire where the hobbits live. Let's go find this old man!_

Rukia sat in a meditating position and closed her eyes to concentrate on finding Gandalf's soul . from the memories, Rukia had guessed that Gandalf's soul wasn't red like a shinigami nor white like a normal soul. It had a warm and magical feeling. She found a greyish soul that felt warm yet magical. She grab hold of that soul bind and opened her eyes. Grinning at her achievement, she took off to the direction the grey wizard was in.

Gandalf was smoking his pipe, lazily sitting in his carriage filled with fireworks. He was heading towards The Shire. It was a hobby of his to go visit his Halfling friends there. And amuse them with his fireworks. It would take another four to five more days to reach there.

These past few days, Gandalf couldn't help but feel anxious. Like there was something about to happen. Good or bad he wasn't sure. He had hoped let what come be of good and not evil.

Rukia was getting closer to the wizard. That she was sure off. She could smell his scent from the wind. And if her nose doesn't fail her, which it doesn't, he was heading towards her direction. Grinning, Rukia decided to set camp and wait for the old man to come to her instead of being chased by her.

It didn't take long for the old man to arrive in a carriage pulled by a pony, still smoking his pipe and wearing a pointy hat. Rukia was huddled near the fire and glared at the old man. She had set up a barrier to keep people out. It wouldn't be good if she was found out that she was actually waiting for him now would it? Besides it wouldn't hurt to be extra careful when out in the wild alone.

Gandalf stared at the black haired girl that was seating near the fire who was glaring at him. He had seen the smoke from afar and had thought of being in some company before heading off the next day. But what he found was far from what he expected. He had not expected to meet a young lady alone in the wild glaring at him.

He had tried to come closer to the fire and speak to her but found that there was some sort of barrier that wouldn't allow him to enter the campsite. _Interesting._ Would this child be the one to put up a magical barrier to ward off enemies? If yes, she must be some sorceress or one with power. Her attire itself was foreign to him

He pushed all thoughts away when he heard a growl coming from the child, "who are you old man? Are you friend or are you foe?! Speak the truth if you wish to stay alive. I do not hesitate to slay potential enemies" she hissed, now standing with her sword drawn.

Gandalf had found the girl even more intriguing. She was also a warrior! Indeed she is not to be messed with.

"I am but a friend my dear. Please, I will not hurt you. Look at me child, I have but a staff to help me walk but you have a sword drawn. I am but a harmless old man seeking company and fire in this lonely night. Do you not trust an old man's words?"

Rukia seem to narrow her eyes. This old man was a conniving old bigot! She mentally laughed her ass off at his claim.

"you are but a wizard old man. Your staff holds power. I am no moron to sense a power within you. But if you claim to be harmless, then harmless you are. I will share my fire with you." She nodded at him, letting a small portion of the barrier down, enough for him to enter the campsite. When Gandalf entered, the barrier shot back up, keeping what lies in the darkness out.

"thank you my dear. I suppose I should introduce myself since you have generously shared your fire with me and also that you know I am a wizard. My name is Gandalf the grey. May I know of your name dear?"

Rukia nodded her head at him before opening her mouth to answer. "Rukia, Kuchiki Rukia."

"that is an interesting name. I have not heard of people with name such as yours, nor your attire. Are you from a foreign land?"

Rukia smiled sadly at the old man, "I am from a foreign world my friend. I no longer know what to call myself. A ninja or a shinigami. Curse the kami for their weird way of setting my destiny." She answered. Mostly to herself.

Gandalf had his eyes widen when he heard her confession. She wasn't from Middle Earth! That explains it all! Hmm but a ninja and shinigami does sound familiar to him. But he couldn't put a finger on it. Old age has really done something to him.

"as much as I know you are not lying to me child, I feel that there is something else you are not telling me. Please do, I may be of service"

Rukia looked at the wizard and sighed heavily before confessing the utter truth to him. About how she came to middle earth, where she was from. Seireitei, Konohagakure, her knowledge of the future and they're meeting. Everything. Rukia told him everything.

A dumbfounded look was upon the grey wizard's face. This child had seen the future! A future that would take place centuries from now! The outbreak of war with Sauron! And Saruman's treachery! And the power she held. It was a good thing she had trusted him and decided to side with good then succumbing to evil. That was when Gandalf decided that he would take Rukia with him.

**a/n: ok so i kinda had an idea from my other bleachXlotr so well review and tell me your thoughts! sankyuuuu**


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or LOTR! Read a review! ^_^**

**Chapter 2**

Centuries has passed by and Rukia looked no more than twenty years of age. She allowed her hair to grow till her waist and occasionally lets it down. But most of the time she tied it up in a high ponytail. She now travels in a black cloak, outlined in white.

She had made friends with the Halflings from shire, elves and dwarves throughout the land. After the first century, Rukia had decided that she would go on her own journey after securing places to rest in the other lands. With Gandalf's consent, she happily seeks out the adventure waiting for her. She had been known as the Snowflake Ninja. As beautiful and fragile as she seems like a snowflake, she does not hesitate to cut down her foes. She had righted the wrong and saved many lives as she travelled from village to village.

But now she was nothing more than a legend. She stopped making her deeds visible to the world so that they won't know she was immortal. She would only help through the darkness of the shadow, in silence.

Currently Rukia was enjoying a mug of ale while watching her dear friends, Merry and Pippin dancing on the table. She sat beside the future ring bearer, Frodo Baggins. Rukia has watched the death and birth of life. And she was there when Frodo was born. Rukia was like a motherly figure to Frodo. But as she would not age and over the years, Frodo had decided it was right for him to label Rukia as a sister rather than a mother. No mother would look the same age as her child even if they weren't blood related.

Frodo was laughing heartily at his cousin's show as did Rukia. But he suddenly felt Rukia tense up. "Rukia? Is something the matter?" Rukia snapped her eyes to him and squeezed his hand tightly before heading out.

Gandalf has returned. She knew it was time. She swallowed back the tears that are threatening to spill. She would take up the responsibility of the ring if she could. But she knew better for it was Frodo's role to play. But no way in hell was she going to let him do it without her. By hook or by crook, Rukia will be with him to ensure his safety.

* * *

After everything, the group of four hobbits and ninja departed from shire to the prancing pony inn. There they were promised to meet their grey wizard once more but Rukia knew better than that. Over the centuries, Rukia had received another gift from kami. That was the ability to see the future. She knew Gandalf would send Aragorn son of Arathorn to them in his place.

Boy was she excited to see the little boy she used to tease back in Rivendell. But now would no longer be appropriate to call him a little boy for he has grown into a man, a warrior.

As they were about to reach the prancing pony Rukia decided to warn the hobbits.

"it be best if we keep a low profile. And that means, keeping your big loud mouth shut and trapped Peregrin Took. _Is that clear_?" she hissed the last part dangerously to the loud mouthed hobbit who nodded his head like a mad man, cowering behind Merry. As much as he loved Rukia, she was scary and he would be a fool to disobey her orders.

"good, if you don't , I'll cut your tongue off so you won't speak unnecessarily anymore" pippin gulped his saliva at Rukia's threat if he were to fail.

Rukia ushered the other three hobbits to the bar and waited patiently as Frodo rented a room for them using the name 'Underhill'. When he was done and had the key, they went to their room. There was a small stove and cauldron for cooking and Sam looked at it excitedly before setting his bag pack down and working on dinner.

Pippin looked at Rukia pleadingly with a knowing look. Rukia glared at the little hobbit before sighing in defeat. "Remember what I told you pippin. My threat still holds its menace. Merry you go with him and make sure he stays out of trouble. And do not spend too much or I will leave you here to work your ass off Peregrin Took. I will join you shortly." Pippin hugged Rukia tightly and kept repeating he won't forget her orders and went off downstairs for ale and entertainment with a very upset Meriadoc Brandybuck following him. But Rukia knew merry would enjoy himself despite the burden she placed on his shoulder to babysit his cousin.

After what seemed like an hour or more has passed, with dinner setting in their belly, Rukia thought that Frodo was too depressed for his own good and decided to drag him to the bar with her to loosen his tension. She told Frodo to go on ahead first and when she was sure that he was downstairs she turned to Sam.

"Sam, I have feeling we will be encountering someone. Good or evil I am unsure… yet… but I want you to be on guard." Sam nodded his head at his new assignment from Rukia.

With her gift of foresight, Rukia had prepared, trained her most favourite hobbit in swordsmanship and hand-to-hand combat. It was difficult to teach him the speed but his determination didn't waver. However shunpo was strongly focused on her two most mischievous and troublesome hobbit, Merry and Pippin. She had taught kido and healing to all four of them in case they needed to fight without weapons. As troublesome as they were, they were very good students and fast learners.

As she sat quietly at the darkest corner of the room, she muttered softly and quickly did her shadow clone jutsu hand signs and watched her clone slip out of the inn and scouted around the area. Rukia knew that Aragorn had arrived as there was a cloaked ranger with his hood covering his head, looking for Baggins.

Merry had felt Rukia's sudden change of aura and sharpened his hearing and heard someone was looking for Frodo. Merry grabbed pippin and warned him to keep his mouth shut and told him there was some dangerous man looking for Frodo. As foolish as the Took was, he was also a warrior taught by the Snowflake Ninja herself. His friend's safety was priority. That was what she had taught them.

Merry and pippin got down from the table, still laughing and drinking ale, but was more alert and stood protectively in front of Frodo, giving him a knowing look. Frodo smiled at them but his eyes were alert and scanning the area. He had realized that Rukia was walking towards the ranger with a mischievous glint in her eyes, betraying the scowl she wore on her face.

She stopped abruptly in front of the ranger with her arms crossed over her chest. The ranger seemed to be shock of her presence and took off his hood and glared at her.

"move out of my way lady I have urgent business with the Halflings behind you" he spat which sounded playful.

Rukia signaled to the hobbits to go upstairs into the room and wait for her there.

"what business does a ranger have with Halflings?"

"it is no business of yours." Was what he said

Rukia glared at the ranger, "for I am they're caretaker. You dare question me Estel?!"

Strider's eyes widened at the name that was spoken by the woman in front of him. Nobody knew that name for except the elves. That was the name he used before coming of age in Rivendell. The only outsiders that knew was Gandalf and Rukia!

Realization dawned upon him who the woman was. She had not looked any different than she did years ago when he last saw her.

At his reaction, Rukia softened her gaze and turned around to retreat back into her room and motioned for the ranger to follow.

As she entered the room, four hobbits were on their feet, ready to launch at the intruder had he forced his way in. but was relieved to see Rukia instead.

They tense once more as the unknown male entered their room and was about to leap when Rukia raised a hand and nodded knowingly at them.

"this is strider, he is a friend and not an enemy hobbits. You may relax. It seems that he was sent by Gandalf in his stead."

Strider nodded his head and continued, "I was told to escort the hobbits to Rivendell, there, a council meeting will be held between men, elves and dwarves. And as the ring bearer," Frodo tense at mention of the ring but relax once more when he felt Rukia's hand on his shoulder, ensuring him his safety. "and his companions, you are summoned by the lord of Rivendell, to attend. But Gandalf failed to inform me that Rukia would be with you." He eyed Rukia with a fake annoyed look which was returned with Rukia sticking her tongue at him.

The childish trait Rukia had, had not changed either. He was rather glad to see the woman who he had look up to as an elder sister, now more like a younger sister. But Strider rather die than let her know he thought of her small. It was taboo after all to speak of her height.

And with her attending the council, Strider decided to pray for the safety of those that dare object to a woman warrior.

* * *

Days have passed and they were resting in the night at a cove at the hill of Weathertop. Rukia had warned the hobbits not to make any fire while they were here.

Rukia was peeking out at the edge of the cove while strider was giving out hobbit sized swords to each of them. "they will glow blue when orcs are nearby" the hobbits look at their swords in appreciation and awe. Now they had a sword to add to their collection. They clipped the sword to their waist, revealing a belt with pouches that resemble Rukia's. strider guessed Rukia had prepared them with weapons suiting each of them before leaving for their quest. _Sounds like Rukia alright._

Suddenly Rukia felt four evil aura's heading their way with speed. She cursed under her breath and turned to her companions with haste, "Nazguls, four of them heading our direction with speed! Hobbits, get to the top and hurry!" she pushed strider along with the hobbits to the top as she quickly gathered her things and followed after them.

Just as they reached the top of the hill, the nazgul's eerie screech roared. Rukia and strider were launching themselves at the nazguls. Strider was bringing his sword down with a heavy blow on one of the nazgul's head and severing it off as Rukia was throwing shurikens at the nazgul's eyes and vital points, instantly killing them.

"HOBBITS! In formation NOW!" she ordered as she leapt forward to face off the enemy with strider.

The hobbits wasted no time at the order given by their comrade and had their back to each other and casted Kyomon. A strong barrier that deflected attacks and is difficult to break from the outside. With the four of them each taking their side they had made the barrier into a square shape, securing their safety.

They watched in awe as Rukia and strider fought side by side against the nazguls. They knew how dangerous Rukia was in a battle and as an enemy. But they had never seen her in battle, only when she was training them in the past.

Rukia was attacking the nazgul when she heard strider's scream of distraught. She snapped her eyes in his direction and saw that he's hand was burned from attacking the black rider. Granted that he took out one rider but he burned his hand along with it. Rukia was growing impatient with these nazguls and decided to end it as quickly as possible, "hado #4, byakurai" a pale lightning shot through her finger and was aimed towards one nazgul and its rider. Within seconds they were gone.

Rukia landed on strider's side and shunpoed them to the hobbits. "pippin, I want you to heal his hand. Frodo, you keep the barrier up, Sam you be the front line and Merry, act as a support for Sam. Both of you cover for Pippin. Frodo has your back so don't worry." They each took their orders and quickly got to it. Strider was surprised when he felt pippin healing his burned hand as Frodo was keeping the barrier up against their back as Sam stood in front of him and pippin, guarding, with one hand on his drawn sword and other with shurikens. He even had a kunai in his mouth! Merry was standing behind Sam with his hands glowing red. Why, strider wasn't sure. But what he was sure of was that Rukia had really prepared them hobbits well.

Rukia was looking for the last nazgul and there were still two black riders she hadn't killed. Rukia was starting to have a bad feeling when suddenly she heard Frodo screaming! She didn't think as she shunpoed to the group and terror struck her as she recognize the blade that the black rider had stabbed Frodo with. "Hado #4 Byakurai!" the black rider dissipitate into nothing and Rukia caught Frodo before he hit his head on the hard floor.

By then pippin had already completed healing Strider's hand and all the hobbits were rushing to Frodo's side and Pippin wasted no time as to get to healing Frodo. "This is a morgul blade. Stop the bleeding Pippin but we need to get him to Elrond. If we delay he will turn into a wraith himself."

When Pippin had stopped the bleeding, Rukia carried Frodo and instead of shunpoing, she used sonido and darted towards Rivendell, leaving the rest to catch up.

She was going as fast as she could when she sensed another nazgul approaching her. She cursed under her breath but silently thanked kami when she felt a familiar she-elf's presence. She made no delay and darted towards the elfin lady.

_Rukia! I have been looking for you!_

_Not now Arwen! Frodo has been stabbed by a morgul blade. _Arwen's eyes widen in horror as she secured Frodo properly on her horse which Rukia had hurried to do.

_I will take him to my father. What about you and the others Rukia?_

_Worry not Arwen, the hobbits will catch up with Strider. Ride fast my friend! Nazgul is approaching! You will be safe once you cross the river. Now enough chatter, HURRY!_

Arwen dashed out, heading towards the river as Rukia turned back to the Nazgul. "You want him? Come and get'im ye slimy teme! Ye lord! Mask of blood and flesh, all creation, flutter of wings, ye who bears the name of Man! Inferno and pandemonium, the sea barrier surges, march on to the south! Hado #31! Shakkaho!" a large red light burst from Rukia's palm like a cannon hitting one of the nazguls dead on.

One down, one to go.

Rukia made four shadow clones to hold back the nazgul as she escorted Arwen across the river

_Hurry Arwen! Cross this river and do not look back! Not until you get Frodo to safety! _

Arwen argued but before long she found that Rukia was right and safely crossed the river as the nazgul arrived.

Rukia was engulfed with a bright light before she fell unconscious. The last thing she remembered, the nazgul retreated after being headbutted by a small green haired girl with a mask on her head.

**A/N: BANZAI! chappie 2 completed! so how was it ;))) be a darling and review please! sankyuuuu .**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: I do not own Bleach or LOTR! Read a review! ^_^**

**Chapter 3**

Rukia snuggled closer to the soft pillow. _wait… soft pillows?_ Immediately she shot up from her bed and took in her surroundings. She smiled knowingly at where she was. She was in Rivendell. The warm feeling of home tugged her heart whenever she entered Rivendell. For a reason this place seemed to be her favourite place to drop by. She would spend months here in the company of Elrond and the other elves. Rukia loved Elrond as she did her brother. But she had taken to him as he was more of a father to her. A father she never had.

Her thoughts were interrupted by four hobbits pouncing on her, each grabbing a limb and hugged it tightly. She was bombarded with questions like how are you, are you ok? And so on.

She quickly collected her thoughts and pulled all four hobbits into a bear hug and kissed each of their foreheads. "I'm fine boys! Really I am!" she ensured them.

Sam had the most distrustful look, glaring at her and muttering things like 'if you were you wouldn't have passed out at the river' Rukia smiled softly at her comrade. They were worried sick over her. That much was obvious. She apologized sincerely to each of them, which made Sam lose his scowl and glare and was then in turn changed into a smile of relief.

While they were talking, Rukia felt something move beneath the blankets. Her heart started pounding loudly when she saw something green peeking out from the blankets. She pulled the covers away quickly and gasped at the little body she found snuggling up to her.

"N..Nel!" she whispered loudly, shocked yet relieved. How was it possible that Nel would be here? Sent to Middle Earth! Rukia gently nudged and shook the child arrancar.

"mmmm… itsygoo?" she asked, rubbing her eyes with her two small hands.

"no Nel, it's me, Rukia"

At the mention of the name, Nel shot up and stared, wide eyed at Rukia with disbelief clearly shown on her face. Nel's expression changed from shock to relief and soon her eyes were tearing up and the green haired chibi arrancar burst in tears.

"Lllllukia! Me hasn't seens you in centuliesss! Where has u gones to?! Uwahhhhh!" Nel glued herself to Rukia as she bursts into sobs and undecipherable mumbles and hiccups.

Rukia gave an assuring look to her four hobbits and told them who she was and that she came from her world. The hobbits changed their confuse look into one with sympathy.

The hobbits decided to leave the two friends alone and inform the rest of their new friend.

After calming Nel and explaining to her from the very beginning of her arrival in Middle Earth, Rukia was spending her time catching up with her. It seems that her human friends has decided to join the shinigami academy and join Ichigo's division. Grimmjaw has taken over her place as fuku taichou.

But what pained her the most was that everyone had thought her dead. Everyone even her captain.

Tears threaten to spill from her eyes but she blinked them away. Rukia gathered Nel into her arms and snuggled her close. Nel was like a daughter to her. And now, the only being that she has to connect to her own world.

After their emotional breakdown, Nel had fallen fast asleep. After tucking her into bed, Rukia decided to cool her head and take a stroll. The ninja shinigami wasn't about to go to sleep. She had already slept to her fill and she missed Rivendell too much to actually rest. Besides, she could use a little distressing before the tense meeting tomorrow.

It seemed that she has been out cold for days. And she awoke at the perfect timing. Tomorrow the council meeting will be summoned. And she will be there. For good or naught, she will be there. And Nel will be with her.

So Rukia climbed a nearby tree, careful not to alert the guards on duty, she climbed to the highest branch before jumping from one branch to another. Gradually speeding up as she advanced further. Rukia was aiming to go to the tallest and oldest tree of Rivendell and she did just that. As she landed on one sturdy branch, Rukia pooled her chakra on her feet and started walking to the top of the old tree.

Once she reached the peak, Rukia took in the beautiful scenery of Rivendell. Just beneath this tree, was a waterfall clearing. After an hour of lazing around on the top of the tree, Rukia decided to plunge into the cooling water. So she descended briskly and landed gracefully on the ground.

Rukia took off her boots when she felt an familiar male elf hiding behind a tree, watching her. Using her sharingan(A/N:yes she has a sharingan), she saw a golden haired male elf with ocean blue eyes, wearing a golden top with long sleeves and green leggings and tracking boots. He had the monarchy aura around him. Rukia guessed that this elf was a prince or somewhat.

Smiling at her "spy", Rukia finished taking off her boots and walked into the cooling water slowly, holding the edge of her dress. She didn't really favour dresses but since she was not in the field of war for now, it won't hurt to be a bit more ladylike with a dress.

**Legolas POV**

He was sleeping soundly when he heard the tree leaves rustle and saw a woman walking down the tree, perfectly horizontal like she was walking on ground. Shock was an understatement. He was astonished! Who was this woman? She was no elf for she held a human aura. But she held a look of wisdom that betrays her look. Her eyes held knowledge, pain and much more beyond her age. And her presence was somewhat familiar. All too familiar.

Legolas soon found himself being pulled towards the black haired woman that was now taking off her boots. He silently stood and concealed himself behind the nearest tree to her so as to observe her. He saw her suddenly pause her actions and her body was still. Was he found out? He was about to leave when she quickly kick off her other shoe and slowly walked into the waters, holding her bottom half of her dress.

She wore a heavenly smile that melted Legolas' heart as he thought how beautiful she looked with her violet eyes shining brightly as she kicked small splashes in the water. Legolas silently wished he could stand beside her, holding her hand and hugging her small body.

But what shocked the poor elf was that, right before him was the same woman he fell in love with centuries ago. The very same human woman he spent years with. He thought his mind and eyes were playing a trick on him but was soon proven wrong.

He felt her aura mingle with him as if teasing him. She knew of his presence! Recovering from his shock, Legolas slowly but playfully teased her back with his own aura. He wasn't usually the type to easily feel attracted to women but not only was he feeling attracted to her, he dare say that he, Legolas son of Thranduil , has fallen in love with the woman in front of him at first sight once again. _Rukia…_

**Normal POV**

Rukia seemingly long deactivated her sharingan as she now could see clearly the elf with her normal vision, hiding behind the nearest tree to her. She giggled softly at his poor attempt in spying her. She let her own aura loose, teasing him and silently telling him she had already known of his presence. At first his aura felt shocked, embarrass and suddenly it changed. The aura around him had changed into a loving and adoring feeling. Rukia closed her eyes at the feeling and blushed slightly.

His feelings were strongly radiating off him that it felt as he was caressing her cheek with one hand while his free hand wrapped around her tiny waist. Rukia opened her eyes to find that that wasn't the aura doing the caressing, but the person himself! His deep ocean blue eyes stared into her own pair of violets!

Rukia felt herself unable to tear away from his eyes. They were enchanting and slowly she felt them sucking her soul away as he lean in and placed his lips on hers. At the feel of his soft lips, Rukia's eyes widen like saucers but slowly she gave in to her desire as she wrapped her arms around his neck and entangled her hands in his locks of golden hair.

Legolas wrapped an arm around Rukia's small waist and pulled her closer to him. He licked her lips for entrance and was given access almost immediately. Without wasting his time, he delved his tongue into the wet and heated cavern, exploring every inch of it, savoring her taste.

Neither wanted to pull away but the lack of oxygen in their lungs forced the couple to separate. Both gulped in as much air as possible with their foreheads touching. "Rukia…" he whispered her name lovingly. It has been centuries since the last time they met. He thought she had long passed away due to old age since she was human. But her presence proved otherwise.

**~~~~~Flashback~~~~~**

_Legolas was appreciating what Mother Nature had to give. The two thousand years old elf was lazily lying on his back in the forest when he heard splashes and giggles. It sounded like a woman's voice. He quickly dismissed it to be the female elves playing at the lake when a thought struck him. "how can there be female elves out here when I am far away from Mirkwood?" curious, the elf got up from his rest and followed the voice._

_It had led him to the lake as he had thought. But instead of finding female elves, he found a female human in weird attire. But what made his eyes widen like saucers was that she was walking on water! Without a single trace of water on her! She wore a heavenly smile that could put shame to the she-elves. Her hair was darker than the shadows and her eyes were that of a beautiful violet colour._

_He slowly advanced to her, not wanting to scare her. But he was too busy staring at her and stepped on a twig, breaking it. The sound didn't go unnoticed by the enchanting woman; in a flash she was gone. Legolas was looking around for her, dumbfounded with the sudden absence of the being. But he was soon force to stay still as he felt a dagger at his throat and a sword threatening to pierce him from the back._

**_"Who are you"_**_ she hissed in a high pitched voice that brought shivers down his spine. Legolas raised his arms in a surrender act, "I mean no harm milady. I was enjoying my lone time near this area when I heard giggles of a female. I dismissed the thought, thinking that perhaps female elves from my land had come to enjoy their time here when I the thought of home was too far from where we are. That's why I decided to follow the voice when I found you here. I did not mean to scare you milady."_

_He felt the woman narrow her eyes in a glare before speaking again, this time with less malice, "You swear this elf? You swear you are not an enemy?" _

_Legolas steeled his eyes with determination, "I swear this on my honor that I, Legolas son of Thranduil of Mirkwood, is not an enemy to you milady."_

_Satisfied with his answer and sincerity of his words, Rukia slowly retract her weapons and walked in front of the elf before doing a semi bow. "My apologies son of Thranduil. it is a habit of mine to question strangers of their actions. Be it son of a lord or a commoner. This world is too dark with evil to trust."_

_Legolas stared softly at the woman in front of him. Despite their "interesting" way of meeting, and her non-hesitation to kill him a moment ago, her face was adorn with a small blush and a sheepish smile. But her eyes betrayed no emotions she had a moment ago. He realized that indeed, if he had answered wrongly, he would have been slain._

_Thankful he answered truthfully, he spoke up, "You know of my name, I hope I do not burden you by asking yours milady"_

_It was almost impossible that face turned even more redder than before, which amused the elf to no end. _

_"I am Kuchiki Rukia the Snowflake Ninja of Konohagakure and shinigami of Seireitei. I would not question my title if I were you master elf." Her eyes told him to forget asking her what shinigami meant or what sayraytie was. _

_What intrigued him most was that, before him was the legendary Snowflake Ninja. The legend told by humans which was even told throughout other races of the elves and dwarves. She was famous for the her great sense of justice._

_But this was a blossom of a new friendship he would love to keep. Who knows maybe with time the human would tell him what her title meant._

_Years has passed, the elf and ninja duo has been closer than anything. Over the years, both parties had developed feelings for one another and did not shy away from them. They have accepted each other and were together._

_That was until news from Gandalf that the first of the hobbits was about to be born. Rukia had sworn to be the guardian and watch over the hobbits from their very first kind. She would help keep them safe and help them build The Shire_

_Legolas also knew of her dreams and it pained him to let her go. She was a human, how was she going to watch over them was a mystery to him and she didn't answer that question._

_Days has passed and Rukia was leaving._

_Legolas pulled her into a tight embrace and kissed her gently but deeply before reluctantly letting her go. He felt the sting of tears threatening to spill from his eyes._

_"We won't be meeting again will we Rukia?" he felt himself croak out the question, hoarse with sadness._

_Rukia blinked her tears away before placing a hand on his cheek as the elf leaned into her hand. _

_"We will meet again Legolas. A long time from now but we will meet again." With that she took off to meet the very first of the hobbits leaving a confused and heartbroken elf in her wake._

**~~~~~~End of Flashback~~~~~~**

"How?" was the only thing the elf was able to ask. He pulled her closer to him and carried her in a bridal style and walked over to the edge of the waterfall shore and sat that with her cradled in his arms as he leaned his back on a tree, searching her eyes for answers.

Violet met blue eyes and they stared at each other for awhile before Rukia sighed at him. "would it hurt if I said, wait til tomorrow?" she grinned sheepishly.

Legolas glared at his long lost lover in his arms. He was about to demand the answers from her when the look in her eyes told him otherwise. He sighed exasperatedly before giving in, "I have already waited for a thousand years, I can wait for a day." He smiled softly at her before leaning in for a kiss when a deliberate cough stopped him.

He turn to glare at his old friend, Aragorn, who was trying his best to stop the grin that was creeping on his face.

"I see you have met Rukia, son of Thranduil. It pains me to separate the two of you, really, especially the thing about being away from each for nearly a thousand years, which I not naught how she could've achieved that feat, but your child has woken from her slumber and is wailing for your presence milady." He chorused the word child loudly and faked an innocent smile at the elf's reaction.

"Ah.. Nel.. she can heap havoc when she wakes up alone. I must return to my child now." She slowly but swiftly got out from Legolas' comfortable embrace and within seconds she was gone.

Aragorn looked at his elven friend before giving him "the look" Legolas sighed before asking, "Where do I begin?"

Aragorn stared hard at the elf, "The very _very _beginning"

Legolas sighed heavily, this was going to be a long night from him.

Rukia awoke with a green haired, hazel eyed child bouncing on her, "Wakey wakeyyyyy Lukiaaaa! Nel is hungwyyy" Rukia laughed heartily as the chibi arrancar salivated on her. She gathered Nel in her arms and shunpoed away for a shower.

After getting dress and such, food was delivered to their bedroom and Nel wasted no time to attack the food.

_Nel. _Rukia called.

_Yesh Lukia?_

_Will you be following me or will you stay?_

The child looked at her mother figure before grinning a mouthful

_Nel goes wherever Lukia kaasan goes!_

With that said Rukia smiled and quickly ate her breakfast and packed her stuff and some extra supplies for Nel. When the arrancar finished her food, she climbed on Rukia's back and held her position on her shoulder like how yachiru was to kenpachi, within moments Rukia sped off for the council meeting.

**A/N: Done! hahaha lets wait for chapter four shall we? til then please review :DDDD**


End file.
